That Same Voice
by dynamic tenshi
Summary: A strange girl with the history of traveling in the Feudal Era 500 years ago, changes Ranma's life after saving her from an high fever.She claims that he has the same voice as her protecter... InuYasha and Ranma crossover.
1. That Same Voice

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR RANMA 1/2 BECAUSE THE SAME AUTHOR CREATED THEM WHICH ARE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! GOT IT?_**

_My first Ranma/InuYasha crossover... please be gentle... _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter One...** _

_**''That Same Voice...''**_

_Drops of bitter cold rain soon scattered across the feudal era and led through a depressing scene. Dark clouds gathered and deep moans of thunder ran through the spines of Kagome Higarashi; whom sat unpleasantly with her knees up to her cheast and her head hung out of fear. The only shelter she had was the remaining blood- red cloth that resembled a modern jacket, of which InuYasha wore to cover his white fabric inside. Hiding under a tree was not a good idea because of the silence with no human voices but also the nature of thunder and lighting continuing its process to cry below the heavens_.

''InuYasha,'' she muttered while shivering deeply, ''where are you?''

_It was a bloody battle between Naraku and the others. The screaming shriek of Sango's voice rang through her head and the blood splattered on her face was no other than the monk, Miroku. Shippo, who tried to fought bravely, only disappeared by the claws of Naraku. It seemed that he banished Shippo by blowing an immense dark aura through the forest, which is why she was here… searching for her one true friend whom reminded her of her little brother, Souta._

_Thunder strike with its echoing boom, leaving Kagome vigilant of the sound. She shivered once more and whimpered the only name that kept her safe during all these months adventuring with the group, ''InuYasha…'' Darkness surrounded her and heat rose heavily in her forehead… she felt so sick from staying in the rain for the past hour and that led for her to faint._

''_She fainted… what shall we do, Lady Kaede?''_

''_We traveled this far and I will not let our journey come to an end, even for an old woman like me.''_

''… _her fever is so high… she might die at this rate!''_

''_Sakura… where is your sister?'' We shall use her expertise to send Kagome back in her own time… her fever is too high for use to cure but her time will have no difficulties… since she has told me about these so called Hospitals.''_

''_But it if forbidden to interfere with the future, I think sister will not allow it…''_

''_She did it to save a love one, once before, did she not?'' Certainly, her other beloveds includes Kagome… hurry… she is around this area!''_

_Kagome laid with her pale face turning red on her cheeks, 'am I hearing thing?' she thought while drifting off into a deeper slumber…_

''_**InuYasha…''**_

''_**KAAAGGGGOOOOOMMMMEEE!''**_

InuYasha ran towards his arch enemy and swung his blade like a club, ''YOU FREAKING BASTARD!'' WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO SHIPPO?''

Since InuYasha was blinded by his emotions, Naraku dodged his attack easily and gave a simple, ''meh... I do not know the whereabouts of your weak demon nor your girlfriend… they must be dead by now.''

A growl escaped out of InuYasha's lips so he swung his Tetsaiga again and shouted, ''ULTIMATE WIND SCCCAAARRRRRR!''

The blast sent an unknown result since the fog lifted, but as typical as these anime shows does it, Naraku's figure still stayed amiss in the shadows.

Naraku, whose body was cut in half gave a simple smirk but still showed symptoms of pain. ''Your powers grown stronger InuYasha… but I cannot hand victory in the hands of a half-demon such as yourself.''

With a response, InuYasha growled like the dog he was, but Naraku only disappeared with his mini tornado and left the scene, leaving the remaining members, stunned.

InuYasha's eyes grew wide, ''COME BACK YOU BASTARD!'' YOU COWARD I ALMOST KILLED YOOUUUUU!''

''InuYasha…,'' croaked Miroku still gripping on his deep wound, ''where is Kagome and Shippo?''

InuYasha open his mouth to gasped, but he closed his eyes and muttered, ''damn it... stupid girl...!''

* * *

''_Are you okay?''_

Kagome opened her eyes to the familiar voice yet it also sounded rare; it was a soothing voice which was only heard a couple of times… but in realization she whispered, ''InuYasha?''

''Stupid Girl…''

'It has to be him… only InuYasha can have that voice,' Kagome relaxed while knowing InuYasha was besides her… who else would call her stupid girl?

''Why did you call me a dog-demon…?'' He whispered in a harsh voice.

Kagome ignored him, wanting to rest of course… but InuYasha was acting stranger than usual…

''… damn girls… always stands in my way…,'' he growled. ''Are you dead, girl?''

Why was InuYasha calling her ''girl?'' He said her names a million times before… so why was he saying girl! Kagome got angry, reluctant to ignore his annoying commands; she turned to InuYasha and growled…

''**IT'S KAGOME YOU STUPID IDIOT!''**

Kagome opened her eyes and was ready to say sit a hundred times, but instead, she saw a teenager that seemed to resemble InuYasha a little bit, in human form of course. His eyes deep dark brown and his hair long enough to tie into a mini pigtail. When InuYasha was suppose to wear his red Gi and Hakama; he wore a red Chinese shirt and black pants. Although, he seemed a lot more muscular.

''Since when did you get a hair-cut?'' Kagome said confusingly cocking an eyebrow.

The teenage boy gave half eyes at Kagome, giving the gesture of sarcasticness, ''what the hell are you talking about, girl?''

Kagome bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, ''SIIIITTTTT!''

Surprisingly, she didn't heard a thud of a whining sound from InuYasha, but her head soon realized something suspicious…

''Wait!'' What happen to your half-demon form… and that necklace Kaede put on you… and… did you get a hair-cut? Since when do you wear Chinese clothes?''

The teenage boy still kept his expression and muttered, ''weird girl… you remind me of an uncute tomboy… and what were yer doing laying in the rain like that... you must be sick... or sicker than usual...''

A mallet soon flew towards his head along with a booming voice…, "who the hell are you calling uncute!"

Kagome widen her eyes, she was confused… first a guy that looks like InuYasha in human form acts like he doesn't know her and a psychotic chick was throwing various items at his head… where was she and why did this boy have the same voice as InuYasha?

_**

* * *

**_

_**My first Ranma fic, go easy on me... you know, some bastard took this down because of my spelling and grammar, well you know what? Screw them! I hate the English language and I'm not very good at it...**_

_**ANY SUGGESTIONS OR REQUESTS?**_


	2. Confusion in the New World

**_Disclaimer: I am Rumiko Takashi... I created InuYasha and Ranma and no... I do not own them..._**

* * *

**_Chapter Two..._**

**_Confusion of the New World_**

Kagome searched her surroundings while hearing the corrupted argument between the two mysterious- or surprising teenagers. Her eyes were half clouded and her head felt hot as the stove she uses to cook at home, the light was dim enough to make her feel dizzy and in the pit of her stomach, it felt a sickening filled up rumble, obviously meaning that she was sick… from hearing the two argue the hell out of each other.

''Uncute Tomboy!'' Said the boy putting his two index fingers in his mouth on both sides of his cheeks and spread large enough for his tongue to stick out.

''Perverted Jerk!'' Cried the girl giving a swift front kick but the boy easily dodged it.

She was tired, confused, sick, and hot… and if the screaming voices won't stop, she would cry—cry out of frustration and irritation that is. Kagome began to weave towards the door but her third step only led for her to trip on a small teddy bear that lay lazily on the floor.

Ranma caught Kagome's miserable fall with his arm catching her; Kagome than felt an inner rumble and only coughed rapidly at his gratitude.

The eyes of dense behavior, soon turned into softening expression mixed and blended with a touch of worry, Ranma started to put his heavy attention to the mysterious girl limping on his right arm.

''Yo… you okay girl?'' said Ranma using his most soothing voice, obviously feeling pity for the fragile girl.

Akane started to feel a ping of jealousy in her eyes but began to worry much more about the sick teenager, ''of course not you idiot, we have to get Kasumi's help or else she'll die…''

''I'll go get her…,'' trailed off Ranma's voice when the light footsteps approach the trio.

''It's been 2 hours since she didn't wake up… so I thought that if I brought hot tea…,'' cringed the sweet voice of Kasumi.

''Thanks… we needed you,'' interrupted Ranma quickly grabbing the hot tea. ''Do we have any medicine that would help?''

''The medicine is in the tea stupid,'' sighed Akane. She was sick of him worrying about a girl just appearing in the streets of Nerima… she laid on the cold cement while the rain attacked at every advantage… there was no need to be jealous… but for some reason… she felt it, was she that horrible?

Ranma gently shook the girl and used the hot towel placed on her forehead, ''please… drink this.''

Kagome gave him a slight nod, truthfully not hearing a word he said except for ''drink,'' so her mouth was slightly opened and Ranma slid the hot tea gently while Kagome swallowed slowly. Her eyes still clouded with confusion, wished to be close and see the darkness cradling her deep slumber… and so she slept in the trance of the medicine's and Ranma's warmth.

''InuYasha…,'' moaned Kagome in her sleep.

Ranma closed his eyes with a sigh and placed the two thick blankets over Kagome and watched silently. Kasumi than looked over her with a tint of pity in her eyes, than turning her head to Ranma, she gave a weakening smile to him, so he could notice the hint she was giving him.

''I will take care of this Ranma,'' whispered Kasumi softly so the jealous tomboy would not hear.

Ranma reluctantly nodded, knowing Kasumi was safe with the girl but probably unknown in her eyes. He shook his head at the thought and continues his way to the dojo for training and to get his worries over a couple of punches on the old man… or the fat panda, but either way, it fitted his description well.

Soun, Akane's father, closed his eyes lightly while played a little game of chess with Ranma's father, Genma, did the same knowing Ranma's presence were near them.

''So… my boy, did you pick up another faïence, again?'' said Soun trying to stay calm.

''It's ashamed that you picked up another high-schooler, too.'' Snickered Genma with his eyes of mockery.

Ranma, irritated and tired, looked down upon the old man, ''why should I pick up a high-schooler when I have other girls chasing after me, hm?'' I won't go as low as you, you old fat lazy bastard.''

''How dare you talk to your father like that!'' Snarled Genma ready to go in his fighting stance.

''And what damn right do you have to call yourself, my father, old man?'' growled Ranma doing the same.

Genma charged at Ranma with his fist ready to launch; but Ranma grabbed his other free arm and flipped him far to the pond of where the fishes live.

Genma than turned into a panda and held up a written sign, ''that was a cheap shot!''

With Ranma's back in front of Genma's eyes, the panda grew more annoyed by his ignorance, but suddenly… a red aura focused around him.

''I'm not in the mood,'' he said at a dangerously low-tone that made Genma flinched at his hostility… than walked to the dojo for his training.

Kagome soon opened her eyes; surprisingly, she had found warmth all over her body and relaxed for several minutes… but memories and flashbacks caused her to make her upper body lift.

''InuYasha!'' With opened eyes it turned to a woman with a pleasant smile.

''My, my, are you alright… miss…,'' trailed off Kasumi's voice.

Kagome blinked, she searched her surrounding than turned to Kasumi whom was waiting for her answer. She was in the exact same room but with a completely different person…

''Mymy—name… is—Kagome,'' she stuttered worried and confused from her surroundings.

''Kagome?'' Kasumi smiled, ''why what a beautiful name.''

Kagome nodded with a blush, ''doomo…artigatto…, ano… can you tell me where am I and how I got here?'' You see… I was… somewhere else… but I ended up here.''

Kasumi shook her head, ''I'm afraid you have to ask Ranma and Akane that… they say they found you lying on the cold streets while it was raining very hard.''

''… I don't exactly remember…,'' whispered Kagome, ''could it be the voices I heard while I fainted several hours ago?''

''Come again?'' asked the pleasant voice of Kasumi again.

''It's nothing!'' She laughed while asking millions of questions in her mind. 'Who is this kind woman and where are those two idiots that made me faint again?'

''STUPID JERKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Kagome's eyes opened widely to see that a boy emerged beneath the second floor and gave a quick scream.

"Un… Cute… gorilla…," muffled Ranma while his face was planted on Kagome's pillow.

"WhaaOh kami… are you okay?" Kagome squeaked while trying the poke Ranma to see that he was still alive.

With the pain sub-sided, Ranma sat straight up with his eyes surprised to see Kagome okay, "hey… your finally awake girl."

Kagome blinked and twitch at the similar voice of InuYasha, "its Kagome… Ka… Go… Me…"

"Kagome… hnnn… okay… well… I found you lying on the streets near our school and picked you up in order to save your life," Ranma said while remembering the flashbacks.

"Where am I exactly?" Asked Kagome confusingly, "I don't remember being on a concrete floor but I do remember being in a forest…"

Ranma began to cock an eye-brow, "a forest?" That's miles from Nerima…"

Kagome gave a silent yelp yelling stupid at herself; this boy wasn't going to believe that she came from the Feudal Era no way and no how.

"Err… I was camping… with… friends of mines," she said pointing out the possibilities.

"That still doesn't explain how you got to Nerima," added Kasumi whom was making Kagome's bed.

Kagome nodded at Kasumi's statement but she knew that this was Naraku's doings and there will be no possible NORMAL explanation of how she's gotten here.

"Well… what's done is done right?" Sighed Ranma wanting to end the past conversation. "Hey… that reminds me… you still have that high-fever right?" Well… Kasumi used a special Tendo recipe that would lower any fever… so you should really thank her."

Kagome nodded with shame because she had forgotten her manners, "I'm sorry I didn't say this earlier but… thank you Kasumi for lowering my fever… I think I gotten a little better."

"Oh my… that would be no problem for that fever of yours is persistent so I'd say you would heal in a week or two."

"What?" A week or two… but—"

"Look," huffed Ranma getting annoyed, "we all saved your butt so just listen to Kasumi… I hate for you to collapse again and let a perverted old guy take you to his home."

Kagome nodded at his request, and typically should be arguing but what could she do? She was sick. What could happen for the next two weeks?

Suddenly, a long bang could be heard from downstairs… it sounded like a bell on a bike… is crashed into a wall? Kagome regretted about her saying that nothing could not go wrong for two weeks… hell... there might as well be

_"Nihow… Ranma is home, yes?"_

* * *

_CLIFFY! WAHOOOO! PUNK ROCK BABY! -ahem- any suggestions? Sorry I took a while to update!_


End file.
